Homecoming
by Kirsah
Summary: Kaidan Alenko is welcomed back home after a mission by Allegra Shepard and James Vega. NSFW!


**A/N: My muse doesn't feel like writing angst just now, but prompted me to write this instead. Warning: it's pure Shenga smut. NSFW!**

* * *

The lights in the apartment were dimmed as Allegra Shepard entered, most of the illumination coming from the lights of the Silversun Strip. She had been out for dinner with Liara, but had cut the evening short when James messaged her, letting her know that Kaidan was back.

He'd been gone almost a month, and she - and James - had missed him dreadfully. She ached for him, badly.

Liara had given her a knowing smile when Allegra had excused herself, asking if they could postpone their little outing. Allegra returned the smile, gathered her things, and headed home as fast as she could.

Now silence lay over the apartment and she wondered where the men were. Maybe she would walk in on them? She bit her lip. She would like that. Oh yes. The thought alone made heat pool low in her stomach.

A sound from the kitchen caught her attention. James turned around to greet her with a huge grin.

"Where is he?" she asked after kissing the large marine.

James was just about to answer when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. A freshly showered Kaidan walked around the corner and stopped in surprise when he spotted Allegra. Her breath caught at the sight of him.

His face split into a grin as he approached her, running his eyes appreciatively over the dress she was wearing. "I thought you were out with Liara! That's what Jimmy told me anyway." Kaidan cast a short quizzical glance at James.

"I was," Allegra admitted, closing the distance between them. "But Jimmy sent me a message that you were home already, and I asked Liara if we could have our outing on a different night. I couldn't wait to welcome you home." She slid her hands up Kaidan's chest and snaked them around his neck. "I've missed you."

Kaidan tilted his head down to kiss her, pulling her close. Allegra parted her lips, her tongue sneaking out to meet Kaidan's. The feeling of his tongue sliding over hers made her legs weak, and she leaned against him, certain she wasn't able to stand on her own.

A soft groan from James made them pull apart.

"Don't stop!" the marine told them. "It's hot to watch you."

Allegra licked her lips, her eyes darting to Kaidan, and back to James. "So? How much do you want to see?"

* * *

Lust streaked through James at the innuendo of her question.

 _How much do you want to see?_

Images of Allegra lying on the table, legs spread while Kaidan pleasured her with his talented tongue and nimble fingers, or of her bent over the table while the biotic slowly fucked her from behind ran through his mind and he could feel arousal stir deep in him.

"I want to see everything," he told them. "I want to watch you undress each other, I want to watch you go down on him. I want to hear you moan with pleasure as he eats you out and brings you to the edge with his tongue and his fingers." James took a deep breath, looking from one to the other. They were both flushed, breathing hard. "I want to watch him fuck you."

There was a brief silence.

"Are you sure?" Kaidan's voice was thick with arousal.

James cupped Kaidan's face in his large hands, and kissed him deeply. "Yes," he answered simply as he pulled away, looking at them expectantly. Kaidan smirked, pulling Allegra close again.

"In that case," the older man said, "I think we can happily oblige."

Kaidan took Allegra by the hand and lead her to the living room. James followed, running his eyes over his lovers. He wasn't sure whom he found more beautiful. His eyes lingered on Kaidan's shoulders for a moment before wandering down to his exquisite rear, and then over to Allegra, the dress hugging her well-toned body and showing her wonderful long legs that seemed to go on forever.

Not taking his eyes off them James let himself sink onto a couch.

He watched as tongues danced around each other hungrily and Kaidan's hands wandered down to Allegra's ass, squeezing lightly, making her moan into his mouth while she tugged impatiently at his shirt. Kaidan let go of her and pulled his shirt over his head in a swift, fluid movement. The light of the fireplace flickered over his muscles as he stepped closer to Allegra again, palming her breasts through the dress.

They kissed again, deeply, while Kaidan wrapped his arms around her and unzipped the dress. He slowly pushed it over her shoulders and it dropped to the floor, exposing some very lacy, sexy lingerie.

Both Kaidan and James gasped in surprise.

"So … that's what you wear underneath when you go out with Liara?" Kaidan whispered hoarsely, running his thumbs over the lace.

Allegra cupped her breasts, pushing them together. "This wasn't for Liara. This was for when I got home again. And this turned out even better than I'd hoped." Her hands disappeared behind her back and she unclasped the bra, letting it glide to the floor before hooking her thumbs under her lacy thong and shimmying out of it with a grin.

Naked she sashayed towards Kaidan with a tantalizing sway of her hips. James' eyes fleeted to Kaidan. The biotics' gaze was fixed on the woman in front of him, and James felt his own erection straining against the confines of his trousers as he watched them kiss deeply.

Shepard stepped back just a little, running her hands over Kaidan's pecs, and lower. Slowly she unclasped his belt and unzipped his fly, brushing her fingertips over the growing bulge in his pants, eliciting a sharp hiss from him. She lowered herself to her knees, pushing down both his trousers and his boxer briefs. Allegra rocked back on her heels, and caught her lip between her teeth as Kaidan stepped out of his pants. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, eyeing his proud erection before her.

 _I want to watch you go down on him._

James groaned softly as he watched her run her tongue from the base of Kaidan's shaft to the tip, and unzipped his pants. He knew exactly how good it felt to have that clever tongue dance around his cock, he could almost feel it. She circled her tongue around his head before engulfing his member with her hot mouth. Kaidan dug his hands into her hair, groaning as she bobbed her head up and down, taking him in as far as she could.

After a few minutes Kaidan pulled her up and crashed his lips savagely onto hers. She moaned into his mouth as he massaged her breasts, while his tongue thrust into her mouth. James watched as his hand slid slowly down her flat stomach to the apex of her thighs. She whispered Kaidan's name as he fastened his mouth to a taut bud, swirling his tongue around it, before letting the other pert nipple receive the same treatment.

Kaidan stepped behind her, granting James a perfect view of her naked form. He watched as dextrous fingers rubbed her clit and dipped into her core.

"God, you are so wet, Allie," Kaidan said huskily.

James licked his lips. He couldn't wait anymore; he had to touch himself. He slid a hand in his boxers and wrapped it around his length as he watched Allegra writhe and squirm under Kaidan's touch, mewling with pleasure. A flicker of biotic blue ran over her body and she cried out as she came undone the first time.

"On your hands and knees," Kaidan ordered.

Allegra dropped to the floor willingly, spreading her legs a little further as the biotic kneeled behind her. He ran a hand tenderly along the curve of her ass before bringing it down in a hard, sharp slap. She gasped at the sweet pain, lifting her ass in the air eagerly.

Kaidan smirked as he ran a finger through her folds, spreading her wetness before placing his mouth over her sex, teasing her with his tongue. She whimpered with lust as he slid first one, then two fingers into her hot core and began pumping them slowly in and out. A moan escaped her as his fingers curled against that sweet spot, bringing her close again.

 _I want to hear you moan with pleasure as he eats you out and brings you to the edge with his tongue and his fingers._

Desire ran hot through his veins as James pushed his own pants down, letting his erection spring free. He caught Allegra's gaze. It was hungry, and it almost made his resolve to watch crumple as he imagined her warm, sweet mouth around his length while Kaidan fucked her from behind. He increased the pressure as he palmed his member, keeping his eyes focused on Allegra's flushed face; her lips were parted, and her eyes dark with lust.

She looked gorgeous.

Her eyes went wide, and she let out a sharp cry as Kaidan sheathed himself in her in one swift movement. He pulled back almost entirely before slamming back into her, fisting a hand into her hair and pulling her head back. Her keening grew louder with every thrust.

"Oh my God," Allegra sobbed. "Oh my God! Kaidan! Fuck me!"

James felt a tightening in his stomach as his orgasm drew nearer. He knew how good it felt to be buried in Allegra's heat, he knew how good it felt to have Kaidan fuck him, and now the sound of Shepard getting closer to her climax brought him closer to his.

 _I want to watch him fuck you._

He watched transfixed as Kaidan slid in and out of her with slick strokes. He had let go of her hair again and was gripping her hips as he pounded into her while James continued to pump his hand along his length in time with Kaidan's thrusts. He knew he couldn't last much longer, but he couldn't stop. Allegra cried out as her orgasm tore through her body, flaring brightly. Kaidan flared as well, spilling himself in her with a grunt. That finally brought his orgasm crashing down on James; his hips jerked upward as his cock twitched in his hands.

He panted hard.

 _Dios, that had been hot_.

"Did you enjoy that, Jimmy?" Kaidan asked softly as both Allegra and Kaidan got up and joined James on the couch, one on each side.

James looked down at the mess on his stomach. "You could say that," he grinned.

"Maybe next time I can watch while you do gorgeous here," Kaidan suggested, handing him some tissues.

"Maybe, but I think I want you to fuck me first," James admitted. "After all, it's been almost a month. Or even better, I get to fuck you. We haven't done that in a while."

Allegra ran her fingers along James' chest. "I rather like that idea. Then _I_ could watch!"

Kaidan laughed. "Maybe I should go on long missions more often, if I get a welcome like this whenever I come back home again."

* * *

 **A/N: *coughs* I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
